LOS VEO A LOS 2 Y DESEO
by Leo-leo-leo y leo
Summary: Cuando sientes el corazón roto, y tus ilusiones pisoteadas, tiendes a odiar la fuente de esa amargura, pero... ¿es ella capaz de odiar, o sólo deseará lo bueno?. KIRIASU week, día último: tema libre, un songfic


**Solo esto diré:**

 **Me atrasé.**

 **Este oneshot fue pensado para el reto "canción triste de SAO". Pero ahora será adaptado al tema Libre. Espero, lo disfruten.**

 **SWORD ART ONLINE Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, LA HISTORIA SÍ.**

 **LOS VEO A LOS 2, Y DESEO…**

 _Takaku takaku, kono te wo nobashite(estiendo mis manos mas y mas alto)_

 _Kitto kitto tte mou ichido negau kara.(digo "seguramente, seguramente y deseo una vez más_ _)._

Como una vana ilusión, los veo en el día, algo así como el sol, tan alto e inalcanzable, más allá de las posibilidades de cualquier mortal. Pero como todo soñador, me pregunto en mi corazón: lo alcanzaré algún día"

 _Tomedonai omoi wa nichidou n i nomadete(los sentimientos interminables son engullidos en el día a día)_

 _Yurameki nagara matakatachi wo kaeteitta (y mientras se agitan cambian su forma de nuevo)_

Mi martirio, mi suplicio, pero a la vez mi consuelo y alegría los vivo, para bien o para mal, a tu lado, junto a ti, y junto a quien debería considerar mi rival, más sin embargo la convivencia y la monotonía han hecho acostumbrarme a su presencia, llevando todo lo que siento como el tamo impulsado por el viento, cambiando y mutando.

 _Ima sara muoosoi kana? Henji no nai jimonjitou (¿ahora ya es muy tarde? Me pregunto a mi misma sin encontrar respuesta)_

 _Subete wa soujibun shidaiowari mo hajimari mo (todo, así es depende de mí, tanto el principio como el final)._

Pero un día, mientras seguía rumiando por este vano sentimiento, me desperté, y me dije a mí misma, ¿qué estoy haciendo? ¿aún no es muy tarde para salir de este mar de incertidumbres y dolor?. Me espabilé, me di de a cachetadas, y decidí actuar, no actuar como una cobarde, sino actuar como se debe actuar: de frente.

Convoqué a Asuna-san y a onii-chan en Alo, ese lugar mágico donde la gente puede volar, ese lugar en donde nuestros caminos se cruzaron por primera vez hace ya un é la verdad, diré y confesaré lo que siente mi corazón. No callaré nada, la decisión es mía, tanto la primera como la última, ¿no? Decidí verlos y hablar.

 _Taka ku, taka ku, kono te wo nobashite (extiendo mis manos, más y más alto)_

-Asuna-san, onii-san, no saben como me alegra que hayan venido aquí a verme, tengo mucho que hablar con ustedes.

Ellos se acercaron a mí, y me prestaron atención. Cielos… esto es difícil, se siente como duele verlos a ellos 2. Tal vez por la personalidad parca e inexpresiva de onii-chan él y Asuna-san no son tan expresivos en cuanto a muestras de cariño, pero no soy tonta, basta con verlos a ambos a los ojos a ambos para saber como se sienten cuando están el uno cerca del otro, se ven más relajados, más contentos, con una disposición de ánimo palpable. Ellos se aman, es evidente, y yo estoy aquí, tratando de alcanzar ese sol… ¿estaré en lo correcto?

 _Yasashii hikari wo mezashite habataku yo (bato mis alas dirigiéndome hacia esa delicada luz)._

al final me decido, basta ya de tanto sufrir y rogar en silencio. Yo siempre he sido una persona que va de frente, yo nunca me oculto detrás de la espalda de alguien, voy de frente, es lo que la disciplina de mi deporte predilecto me ha siempre enseñado: a ser honorable.

-Te amo, onii-chan, de verdad te amo. –lo dije, lo dije, ¡no lo puedo creer! ¡lo dije!.

Se que lo que hice tiene repercusiones. Basta con verles el rostro a ambos: la mirada sombría y el semblante caído de mi onii-chan y el rostro shockeado e incrédulo de Asuna-san lo dice todo. Me odian, yo sé que en este preciso momento me odian, pero no he terminado aún, deben saber la amplitud total de mis sentimientos.

 _Kokoro ni tomoshita jounetso wo daite (sujetando la pasión encendida de mi corazón)_

Ellos, como era de esperarse, se espantaron de mí. Onii-chan supuso que yo nunca hablaría a alguien de que me enamoré de mi hermano, y mucho menos Asuna-san, que en este momento me ve con cara de espanto. Pero lo que ninguno de ellos 2 sabe, es que he visto una luz, un final a este flagelo tormentoso que ha latigado mi alma desde hace muchísimo tiempo; he hallado la luz y no la soltaré.

Llorando, mitad pena y mitad alegría, me dirijo hacia ellos. Al ver mi condición, ellos de inmediato me prestan atención, pues en este mundo uno no puede fingir o retener el llanto.

-Te amo, onii-chan-baka, pero sé que tú también me amas, aunque me amas en una frecuencia diferente a la mía. En la radio, las frecuencias a.m y f.m. no pueden mezclarse, y a pesar de que ambas llevan consigo música bella, no se pueden juntar. Así son esos sentimientos que tú y yo profesamos, pero tú, sí tú, Asuna-san-suertuda, ustedes 2 sí están en la misma frecuencia, así que su amor será eterno e infinito, como las frecuencias de luz y sonido, y con ese motivo los he reunido –tomo las manos de ambos y las entrelazo, en un vínculo cálido y gentil. –Que su amor perdure, y sean todo lo felices que se pueda –ellos también empiezan a derramar lágrimas, saben que lo digo desde lo hondo de mi corazón. Nos abrazamos los 3. –Kazuto, Asuna, yo los veo y los admiro, son para mí como la luz del sol, un sol que deseo, y espero, algún día poder tocar, una cálida luz que espero siga brillando… por siempre.

 _Kitto, kitto, tte mou ichido negau kara (y digo "seguramente, seguramente" y deseo una vez más)._

 _¿Y_ qué más queda por decir? El amor de Kirito y Asuna seguirá y triunfará, y yo, Kirigaya Suguha soy fiel testigo de eso.

Lo único que puedo decir con respecto a mí, es que yo veo, veo y deseo ese amor que sé me acompañará por toda la eternidad… lo deseo mucho…

 _ **FIN**_

 **Ese fue, damas y caballeros, mi aporte para esta kiriasu week, ya quiero que sea el otro año, sé que les traeré más y mejores historias.**

 **Este es mi primer songfic, les pido de corazón que sean sinceros conmigo y me digan TODO lo que debo mejorar. Se los agradeceré muchísimo. Adiós, la próxima semana viene mi mega proyecto:**

 **ANOTHER REALITI, ANOTHER HISTORY.**


End file.
